I'm Just Your Problem
by SebastianTheCreator
Summary: This story is about Prince Gumball (Princess Bubblegum) and Marshall Lee (Marceline). I choosed to use the characters from the Ice King's fanfictions e.e I just love Gumball and Marshall Lee! This might contain yaoi and gore. Gumball is a zombie hunter in the zombie-appocalypse and Marshall is the vampire, who started to appocalypse.
1. Chapter 1 - What are you?

I saw him, at the corner of a ruined house in the middle of an even more ruined village. I sat sitting on the roof of one of the few non-ruined houses. He had a green crossbow in his right glovecovered hand. His outfit was a mix of pink and light brown, like if he had to shoot a few nice photo's for a magazine. If he really was a hunter, why did he want to look so fancy? He would get dirty in no time.

I held a keen eye with the pink guy, even his hair was pink, _damn. Wait.. Pink hair? Oh glob.. This guy is the sugar prince. Prine Gumball._ I could not help it, but chuckled lightly. Of course it was the prince. He always thinks he have to do everything by himself, but what was he hunting for?

I looked the some direction as he did and saw a few zombies bending over a dead body, not human, but something else. I was not really sure. There was not much left of the outer part of the body, but there was just enough red for me to get full. I stood up and walked right out of the rooftop, just to flew down to the ground. I moved pass the prince, who pointed his crossbow at me, but he would soon put it away as I ignored him, he probably though I was zombie as well. I moved closer to the zombies, hiss softly and they all looked up from the body, looked at me and backed off. I kneeled down to the body and sucked out the red, the blood.

I made a guesture and the zombies all left, slowly, but left. I got full pretty quick so I stood up and started to leave. He could just had left me alone, but no, he had to point his green crossbow towards me and tell me to stop, but he called me a zombie. Okay, maybe I was not alive, but I AM NOT A FLIPPING ZOMBIE!

I looked at him with my blood red eyes, I looked right through his anatomy and saw soemthing that really surprised me, he actually contained blood, unbelievable. "I know you can't talk or understand me! But you are not going anywhere! I need you to get some samples of this zombie-appocalypse" he almost yelled out.

I titled my head as he pulled out something, which looked like a gag for puppies. He moved slowly towards me and stuck the gag to my mouth. "That went smoother than I thought. I must be good at this" he said and smiled as he pulled me with him. _Sure, you're good. If my prey doesn't make any resisting I would be good too, jerk_. I just followed him, I was actually pretty curious about what he wanted from me. _Samples? What kind of samples?_

He pulled me with him through the ruined village, making sure no zombies attacked us, or more likely, him. He could not care less about me. He probably thought he could just get anyother zombie, but I was not like the other zombies, I was not even a zombie, but a vampire, and not just any vampire. The only vampire left, the Vampire King of the Nightosphere.

I followed him to the Sugar Kingdom, not a place I liked. It was all to sweet and sugary, but a lot of red to drink later.

The sugar people all looked at us, some even screamed and ran off to hide. _Pussy.._

We finally got to the Sugar Castle. Gumball pulled me into some sort of laboratory, stuck the chain of the puppy gag to a metal bar and left me there as he walked off to glob who knows what. I looked at all the glass containers with different kind of fluids in. I even got as far as to touch one of the containers, but I quickly moved back as the prince had returned and yelled that I should not touch anything. Unbelievable, he kept talking to me like if he knew I was not a zombie, "oh nevermind. You have do brain. Zombies are brainless" he sighed and sat down by the table I was standing at, he started to mix different kind of fluids.

I looked curious at his work and he noticed. "Uhm.. Could you..?" he looked at me, but soon looked away as he sighed, remembering that I could not talk. I had not been flying, not even a second, I wanted to surprise this stupid prince by suddenly talk and fly around. He sure thought his brain was so damn clever and big, but he is the one, who cannot see the difference from a zombie and a vampire. Okay, maybe I could not blame him, he is too young to have ever meet a vampire, but still, stupid.

He suddenly stood up and reached his right hand out for my head, in his left he had the fluid mix. I looked at the fluid, _acid!_ I moved back and fought to get free of the prince's grib, which was easier than I thought. "What the cabbage?" he looked surprised at me as I hissed, "you aren't a normal zombie" he said and only now noticing the two small holes at the right side of my neck, "vampire bite..?!" he took a step backwards and looked terrifyed at me, "and that pale grey skin.. The hissing! Oh my glob! You're a vampire!" he fell on his little pink butt as he gasped. I wrapped my fingers around the wire puppy gag and tore it apart. Gumball fought his way up standing and ran towards his crossbow, and I let him. He grabbed it and shot and arrow at me, right through my non-beating heart. I pretended to fall to the ground and "_died"_.

Prince Gumball moved slowly towards me, I could feel his fear, it made his body tremble. He kneeled beside me and looked at me, but his heart would soon start to beat like a thousand running horses. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him closer to my face, his ear close to my mouth, "vampire indeed" I whispered and pulled out the arrow, which was just a few inches away fro Gumball's left eye. His eyes showed nothing more, but fear and I enjoyed that. The arrow did not have any blood on it, of course, and I could just let it fall to the floor. I let go of the prince, who instantly stood up and ran towards the only door in the room, but I was too fast for him. I was already standing infront of the door and locked it, "oh no.. Don't leave now" I turned towards he frightened prince, "I am not doen with you" I said and walked towards him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Enemies

The prince moved back, he pointed his crossbow at me, but he had already used the one arrow that he had in the bow. I grabbed the crossbow and crushed it while Gumball tried to pull it back. He dropped the remainings of the bow and ran towards the chair at the one table in the room. He grabbed the chair and threw it at me, I slightly tilted to the right and the chair crushed as it hit the wall behind me.

"What are you?!" he yelled at me, "I am the Vampire King" I looked at the prince and smirked slightly, but evil. "V-Vampire King?!" Gumball almost fainted at the sound of my deep, but also a bit hoars voice.

I moved closer towards the pink guy, "I'll drink the red out of your pretty pink face" I smiled and my right fang was slightly to be seen.

"I am prince Gumball of the Sugar Kingdom! I will not be scared of a..-!" he did not get as far in his speech as he wanted, I was not standing in front of him and looked right into his eyes, right through his anatomy once again, "it looks delicious.. The red colour of your insides" I smirked and grabbed the pink guy by his wrists. He tried to fight back, but for no use, I was much stronger than him.

After a few minutes of fighting back I finally stopped him by throwing him ontop of the table, all the glass containers fell to the floor and shattered. I held Gumball's wrists tight against the table, and even though he tried to fight he did not move his wrists an inch. I inhaled his sweet sugary scent. "I am normally not into sweet stuff, but I think I might be into you" I moved closer to Gumball's face, his lips were so close to my, but suddenly it knocked on the door and an annoying voice yelled for the prince to come and help with a zombie-attack, I sighed, "good luck, sugar" I said and flew out of the window right beside the table.

A few days later...

I was sitting in my cave, in the little house I had there. I was playing on my bass-axe. I closed my eyes and stopped. "Finally, one song is done" I sighed in relief and got a minor shock because of a rapily banging on my door followed by a well-known voice begging me to open the door.

I flew to th door, opened it slightly, "yes?" I looked at the person outside of the door, the bubblegum prince, "please, let me in! The zombies!" he pointed at the opening at the cave, and he was right, a few zombies were on their way to my house, "again? I told them to stay away.." I sighed and opened to door completely, "get in" I said and the prince jumped in, the zombies got their eyes on me and fleed for their undead lives. I close the door behind me, "how did you get in here? And why?" I asked as I looked at the prince, he was covered in dirt, "I saw a cave so I thought I could hide in it, I got surprised when I saw a house in here" he looked around in the house.

I went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for the prince, "do you use sugar?" I could not help, but laugh, "of course you do" I smiled and took a generous amount of sugar from a jar and let it soak in the tea for a bit before I handed the cup to Gumball, who drank it fast.

The prince sat down in my couch, "ouch.. Wow.. Your couch is really hard" he stated, "yeah, I never use it" I said and sat down in mid air, "I see" he said and looked at me, "tell me.. Vampire King.. Do you have a name?" he asked and looked curious at my bass-axe, "it's Marshall Lee" I responded as I handed him the axe, "you know how to handle such an instrument?" I asked as he reached out for it, "what is it?" he looked carefully at it, "it's a bass-axe, an instrument and a weapon" I answered. He sure looked at it for a while, "like it?" I looked at him, "I think I do.. It's a little.. Hm.. Too dark and dangerous for my taste" he said, "oh it is? Little princess" I chuckled, "I am a prince, not a princess" he slightly growled, "stop growling, you're not an animal" I took the bass-axe and started to play a song, I'm Just Your Problem, but I did not feel like singing. Gumball sat and listened to it, "you're good" he stated as I finished, "thanks, but I did have _some_ time to learn it" I smiled and put the bass-axe on the floor, "_some time_?" he looked at me and almost looked like a questionmark, "I'm like a thousand years old" I looked at his surprised face, "you are about a hundred years old, right?" I smiled as his surprised face got even more surprised, "how did you..?" he stood up, "I was at your birth" I sighed, "but that doesn't matter, now we need get you home safe".

I was surprised that he did not ask any further questions about his birth or me, but it was also a relief. We walked through ruined villages, three to be exact. "How come the zombies won't attack us?" he asked, finally something to talk about and then he just had to ask _that _question! "Uhm.. You see.. Zombies can only be created if a vampire bite you but do not drink your entire blood out of your body" I looked slightly away, "and zombies can bite each other.. Two ways of creating a zombie" I sighed, "but.. If the first zombie had to be a person bitten by a vampire, that means.. Oh my glob! You are the vampire, who started all this!" he jumped away from me, "yeah, I know.. I all went wrong.. I tried to drink the blood of some random dude in the forest, but appearently I did not drink all the blood.." I looked at the prince, "and the only way to stop the zombies is to kill the vampire" I could see on his face how much he hated what I just told him.

"If you want to save your people then you have to kill me" my eyes turned glowing red, "but I can't let you kill me. I will not die" I flew up in the air, "I will do anything to save my people!" the prince yelled, "then this must mean that the two of us are enemies from now on. Good luck, Bubbah" I flew off and left him standing alone in the forest near Sugar Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3 - DIE GUMBALL!

It must have been a few days go since I left the bubblegum prince, Gumball. I have been on the run ever since. He wants me dead. Why? Because he wants to save his people from the zombies I accidently created. Killing me means death to all the zombies.

I flew around in the forest right outside of Sugar Kingdom. Gumball's men were all looking for me, but they are all so cowardly. I saw three banana guards and decided to attack. I flew don and landed right infront of them, I made a creepy demonic face and it sent them on the run. I could not help it, but laugh of them. But my laugh soon turned out to be a scream of pain, I normally do not feel pain. I turned around and looked right into a pair of bubblegum pink eyes, it was him, the prince. I looked down and saw an arrow sticking ou of my left thigh, why would he shoot me in the leg? I can fly, he knows that. I flew up in the air, "fool" I looked down at him, "not likely" he smirked and looked at me, I felt my body get weaker for every second. I fell to the ground, "what was.." I almost fainted, "acid" he said and kicked me in the face to knock me out.

At the Sugar Castle a few hours later...

I woke up in a soft pink bed, I was about to sit up, but someting held me down, I looked up and saw chains and handcuffs, "what the flip?" I tried to pull, but they were too strong, more maybe I was too weak.

"The acid made you as weak as a marshmellow" the prince was standing at the end of the bed, "how did you know about the acid?" I glared at him, "the first time I brought you here and tried to make you drink it, you fought for your life to get away from it.. I assumed you could not drink it without getting like this" he pointed at my muscles in my arms, "or maybe it would kill me!" I hissed, "either way, I hoped it would kill you, but it seems like killing someone, who already _is_ dead is a bit more tricky than I thought" he sighed.

I looked at him as he moved closer the the right side of the bed, "flip off!" I yelled, I maybe tried to act all cool and all, but I was not ready to die now. "Relax, I just need a blood sample so I can try to find another way to kill the zombies without killing you" he said and pulled out a syringe, he pushed the needle through my pale skin, "ow! Wait! You can't..!" I was not fast enough, he pulled out the needle and were about the vomit all over the floor, "it's.. Black!" he held the syringe between his index finger and his thumb, "that was what I tried to tell you.. My blood is not blood anymore!" I sighed and glared at the prince, "now release me. You got the sample" I tried to pull the chains, "no.. If this doesn't work I need to kill you" he said and left the bedroom.

I waited for what felt like a thousand years, but it was probably about an hour or two. Prince Gumball entered the room once again, "I found a way to kill the zombies without killing you" he stated, but he acted a little strange, or more strange than he used to act. I looked at his as he sat down in the bed and started to release my wrists, "tell me" I sat up and rubbed my wrists, "you have to.. Ughr.. Oh my glob" he looked away and blushed, even though I thought it looked strange that his already pink face got even more pink, more a darker hot pink colour.

"You have to.. Get your.. Temperature up.." he blushed even further, "I see? How? There is only one way to raise my temp.." I froze and looked shocked at the prince, "you mean.. You and I?" I flew up in the air and a little away from the bed, "unless you already have someone you can do it with!" he looked at me and blushed more, "I don't.. Have anyone.." I looked at him, "no one wants a guy like me.." I bumped down on the bed next to Gumball. He looked at me, "why not?" he looked at me, "I'm a villain, I have demoneyes and they look right through your anatomy" I looked at him with my glowing red eyes, he placed his hands on my cheeks and turned my face towards him, "the first time we met I thought you were scary as flip, but at the time you attacked me on the table.. I felt something.. Strange.. Odd.. Something I have never felt before.." he bit down in his own lip, "I think I felt love.." he looked into my eyes without showing any fear like all others normally would do, "Gumball.." I could not help it, I had to kiss him, so I did.

He had such soft lips, a warm mouth and he let me explore every inch of that sweet sugary mouth of his. His arms found their way around my pale neck and helt me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist, closed my eyes and for the first time I felt something warm inside of me, which coursed me to jump a little away from him, "I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. It was too quick.. Sorry.." he started, but before he could stand up and leave I grabbed his hand and placed it on my pale skin, which was not as cold anymore as it was a few moments ago. He looked surprised at me, "I don't want to do this only to kill the zombies.. I want to do this because I like you" I looked into his eyes, "so please.. Don't leave me" I stood up, "I have never felt anything for anyone before.. And now.. With you.." I looked at him, "be mine", as that was said we both heard a large explosion from the Sugar Town. We ran to the window to have a look of what have happened, a fire had started in centrum of the town, "the people!" Gumball ran towards the door, I reached for his hand and stopped him, "answer me first" I looked into his eyes, "let go of me! My people needs me!" he tried to get away, "answer!", "I can't give you an answer!" he pulled his hand free and ran out of the room.

The room got covered in darkness, "you little.." I felt an angry and mad feeling inside of me. I flew out of the window and slowly the darkness started to cover the whole time. "You tricked me! You little piece of..!" my eyes started to glow as they have never glowed before, my mind turned dark and Hell spread over the town.

"DIE, GUMBALL!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcome

I could see Gumball running through the streets to get to the fire, "you little liar!" I flew after him, "come back here!" I reached for him, but he turned to the left coursing me to stop my flight. I followed him, but stopped right next to him, we were both looking shocked at the building in front of us. The building were in fire, and the flames slowly killed the walls, we heard a scream from inside, a scream for help. Gumball ran towards the door, but I grabbed his shoulder before he got into the building, "the person in on the mid floor, you cannot get to them by the front door" I looked at the windows of the mid floor, I smirked, "if I get to the person before you I'll empty their body for blood, understood? Good, bye!" I flew up to the windows and broke through it, "NO!" Gumball ran into the building and tried his way up the stairs, but they were blocked, he heard the screams of the woman I emptied for blood, her screams turned to silence.

"Delicious" I licked my lips, but suddenly I felt a light pain in the back of my head, I turned around and looked down, a piece of burned wood had hit my head, I looked up from the wood and saw the prince standing a few feet away from me, "wrong move" I said and flew towards him.

I grabbed the pink guy around his neck and he fell to the fragile floor, I was floating ontop of him, tightening my grib, "die!" my eyes glowed even more then the flames around us, "p-please.." he reached out with his right hand and lightly stroke my cheek, his eyes teared up, if it was coursed by the smoke of the flames or because he feared for his life, I did not know. I saw the flames getting closer, it coursed me to sigh, I grabbed Gumball and flew out of the building, placed him on the ground in the centrum. The sugar people all looked terrified and none of them had the guts to come and help their prince.

I hissed at the people, but before I could attack, one of the banana guards threw his spear after me, I grabbed it and threw it away. I finally flew away and left the kingdom in darkness.

190 years later...

I was sitting on a stone throne, covered in shadows from the middle of my chest and all the way up to the top of my hair.

I sighed and sipped to the red fluid in the wineglass I had in my hand. I licked my lips slightly, "sweet.. But not sweet enough" I sighed, "Your Majesty! We have seen a person heading towards the castle!" a shadow kneelled infront of me, "I see.. How does he.." I stopped and sniffed in the air, "Sugar.." I stood up and walked out of the throneroom and down the stairs, "do not attack" I looked at the shadow on my way down, it nodded and disappeared into the shadows of the castlewalls.

I wrapped my cloak around my body and stopped at the end of the stairs, "welcome, prince Gumball" I looked down at the pink boy, "Marshall Lee" his eyes glared at me, I have never seen such eyes before, at least not on a sugar person. "What brings you here?" I looked at him, "you know well why! In 190 years darkness have been over my kingdom! I finally got a tip on where to find you and now that I have you! I'll kill you!" he grabbed his pink and purple sword and ran towards me, "fool". I grabbed his wrists as he raised the sword over his head, "what? You are not going to cheat by using acid this time?" I smirked, "did you miss me, liar?" I looked into his eyes, "liar?! YOU ARE A LIAR! You told me that you fell in love with me!" Gumball's eyes started to tear up, "maybe it wasn't fear or the smoke.." I mumbled low, "and you tricked me into.. You know.. Just to save your people" I glared at the boy, "I didn't trick you! You wanted me to answer your question! A question I couldn't answer at the time being!" he yelled at me, "why not?! Why couldn't you just flipping answer me?!" I yelled back, "because.. Because I.. I wanted it to be special!" he fell to his knees, dropped the sword and cried, he covered his face with his hands. I looked down at him, "Gumball.. I.." I kneeled infront of him, "hey.. I.. I am sorry.. I thought you tricked me.. I would never.. I just.." I looked away, "I understand you wanted an answer.. And I wanted to give it to you.. But after you covered my kingdom in darkness.. I just couldn't.. Let myself love you anymore.." he cried out, "do you still love me?" I asked and looked into his eyes that slowly came out from their hideaway, "do you?" he blushed slightly, still a strange colour, too pink. I smiled in a warm manner and slowly moved his hands away and kissed him gently. I felt the warm heat once again, just like that day 190 years ago.

We spent the night together, but the next day he was gone. I sat up in the bed, for the first time in 190 years I had been able to sleep. I stood up and grabbed my black jeans. I flew down the stairs and down to the throneroom, "where did he go? Back home?" I asked, assuming a shadow would respond, "he never left", I turned around and saw Gumball standing at the door of the throneroom, he was dressed in my black dress shirt. I flew towards him and smiled, "nice fashion" I looked at him, "the newest in Sugar Kingdom" he smiled, but his smile soon turned into a dark downwards smile.

I followed him up to the bedroom, "my kingdom is still covered in darkness.. Your darkness" he looked down as he started to get dressed, "don't worry, I'll follow you home and call my darkness home" I smiled and kissed Gumball's cheek, "thank you, Marshall" he smiled and blushed, that colour again.

We left my stone castle and travelled to Sugar Kingdom.


End file.
